Erza's Deepst Wish
by yuuki13
Summary: With Wendy's' wish and Reedus' power, Erza was able to see the person she loves the most. Happy Valentines everyone!


**Title: **Erza's Deepest Wish

**Summary: **With Wendy's' wish and Reedus' power, Erza was able to see the person she loves the most. Happy Valentines everyone!

(Erza's POV)

It's one of the liveliest, brightest and the noisiest time of the year again, Valentine's day. Everyone has his/her own way of celebrating it, some couples were planning to spend the day together, some single people were planning to go out with friends, some girls were preparing some chocolates for their crushes, and some children were thinking that it's another chance to eat some sweets. Observing everyone as I walk my way to the guild gave me a good feeling at the same time it made me think of how I shall celebrate my own Valentine's Day.

"I want to see Mystogan again." I heard Wendy say as I approach the door.

"Your wish is my command, Wendy-chan," I saw Reedus draw a man in his stomach. Few moments later I saw a human-size image of _**him**_. What bothers me the most aside from seeing the exact same face as what he has; it made me remember his smile before we finally said good-bye. I don't want to remember it anymore. I have suffered enough.

"Erza-san…" I heard Wendy murmur.

"What is it Wendy-chan?" I replied. I tried to show the most convincing smile that I can show, even though sad memories with him were flashing in my mind.

"Nothing… I gave Reedus a chocolate, so he asked me one thing I want and he will draw it, in return to the chocolate that I gave him." Wendy explained.

"Wanna give it a try Erza-san?" Reedus asked.

"Maybe next time…" I replied. I cannot hold it any longer. I tried walking around to distract myself and I found myself walking to a chocolate shop. I saw a girl walking around a shop seemingly undecided on what chocolate to choose. I saw the shop owner approach the girl.

"Seems undecided miss, who is it for?" The owner asked.

"I want to give to a childhood friend whom I liked for a long time now," the girl shyly replied.

"I guess it's the best to give a homemade chocolate. No chocolatier can ever express the feelings you hold for him. You are the only one who can express the different tastes of love you feel for him," the owner replied to the girl.

"Thank you very much, Mister." the girl bowed her head and happily looked for the ingredients she needed. As watch her, I can't help thinking what if I was just an ordinary woman and he was just also an ordinary man, living an ordinary life, maybe we are living a peaceful life together by now. But I know that it is pointless thinking of it right now. I am an S-class mage and he is the century's most wanted criminal and we are not meant to be together. If I was not a mage I won't be able to join Fairy Tail, and I won't have great friends like Natsu, Gray and Lucy.

"How about you miss, are you also planning to give a chocolate to somebody," the owner smiled at me.

"You can think of it as a yes. I want to buy 100 boxes of your chocolates." Erza replied with a smile.

The sun is already setting and yet dating couples are still rampant throughout the city. As I open the door of the guild, Wendy was rushing to me and me a hug while crying.

"I'm really sorry Erza-san! I was selfish I was only thinking of my feelings. I didn't consider what you will feel." she continued crying.

"Come on, Wendy stop crying. There is nothing for you to apologize for. How are you going to eat the chocolate that I'm going to give you if you're like that," I told Wendy.

"Hey! Why is it that Wendy is also the one who has a chocolate," Natsu and Gray demanded at the same time.

"I know you will say that so I bought enough chocolates for everyone." I replied. After distributing all of the chocolates there is still one box left. I was planning to eat it at the rooftop while spending some time alone.

It was a bad idea doing this. All I can think about is him. His eyes, his face, his voice, and how I can never be with him. He was always the one who can make me cry like this and yet I can never harbor any feeling of hate for him. He was the one who can hurt me the most and yet I can never have and yet my mind is full of him. He is the man I had always loved and yet he is the person that I cannot have. I don't want this feeling anymore. I don't know what to do with it.

"What are you doing here, Erza-san?" Lucy asked.

"Watching the stars…" I lied.

"Watching the stars, ha?"I heard her reply. "Ever since, we defeated the Oracion Seis, you are spending some time alone. It's not that I don't like it. I know that you also need some time to think of things on your own but don't forget that there are people who are worried about you. It's not bad to share the things that you are thinking from time to time…"

"Erza! We have a surprise for you!" Natsu and Gray interrupted. Behind them was the man whom I always think of, whom I always wanted to be with and the man whom I always loved, Jellal.

"Come on Natsu, Gray. Let's get some drink down stairs." Lucy said, leaving the two of us alone.

"What are you doing here? I thought that you were travelling with Crime Sorciere," I immediately asked him.

"I was just passing by the city when Natsu and Gray saw me and brought me here," he explained. A moment of silence followed after that. The next sound we heard was the fireworks flashing across the night sky. I walked the nearer to see a better view of the fireworks.

"I always dreamed of spending a moment with you like this," Jellal whispered to my ear. His strong arms were wrapped across my waist. I admit I don't want this moment to end. I also dreamed of this, and now it is coming true, a miracle!

The fireworks ended and I felt that his arms left my waist. I can feel that he is about to walk away _again___but this time I won't let him or at least before I say what I wanted to tell him.

"Jellal! Wait! I… I tried forgetting you but ended up thinking of you all the time. I tried hating you but I can't because…because I love you." I took the chocolate out of my pocket and gave it to him but it fell to the ground, hundreds of feet from us.

"The…the chocolate…" I murmured to myself. I felt his lips on to mine.

"It's okay. I don't want chocolates, now that I have you." Jellal replied. After that we spent the whole night together.


End file.
